The inventive concept relates generally to image processors, computing systems comprising image processors, and related methods of operation.
An image processor processes image data to be displayed on a display device. The image processor typically performs transformations on the image data, such as rotation, scaling, and/or translation. To perform these transformations, the image processor may comprise dedicated components or modules, such as a rotator for rotating image data, scaling logic for scaling down the image data in a horizontal or vertical direction, and so on.
To reduce power consumption, an image processor typically performs transformations on image data in an “on-the-fly” manner. In the “on-the-fly” manner, source image data is read from a system memory, a transformation is performed on the source image data and a result of the transformation is output directly to a display controller.
Although the “on-the-fly” manner can reduce power consumption, it also suffers from various shortcomings. For example, it is difficult for some image processors to support “on-the-fly” transformations because increases in the storage capacity of system memories and the bandwidths of system buses generally cannot keep up with increases in the resolution of displays and short burst lengths, which are inherent in certain “on-the-fly” transformations using line memories. To continue to support “on-the-fly” transformations with short burst lengths, image processors may need to include a considerable number of line memories, and may have scaling ratio limitations.
Image processors may perform transformations on image data in a deferred manner rather than in the “on-the-fly” manner, while risking an increase in overall system power consumption. In the deferred manner, results of transformations performed on source image data are output to a system memory and then transmitted from the system memory to a display controller. The deferred manner can support applications that require high performance, but may increase the power consumption of a system.